freaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerson
Named after the very old family that founded the town in the mid 1900s, Emerson is a town on the west side of Amberwood Mountains in the northeast corner of North Dakota. It is a small town, with little more than 700 people, with most residents being young adults out of high school, older retired residents, and its primary source of revenue are the regular travel from areas near and far to California and truckers on their way to their next stop. Emerson is notable for its religious, old town, country feel, and is often seen as a quaint reminder of a simpler time by the few people who drive through it. Newcomers are often not welcome, and unless they restrict their activity to the Roadhouse and the local shops, strangers are not greeted with much civility. Location Located in the very top northeast corner of North Dakota, just to the west of its border with Minnesota, Emerson is not a very well known town, and the locals like it that way. It is also partially on the Amber Mountains, which is a small elevated patch of land that can, only barely be considered a mountain anyway. The name of the mountains comes from the abundance of amber pellats that litter the area, all coming from the special type of trees that exude a lot of sap. History Emerson was little more than a small waystation when it was first settled in the mid 1800s by Americans following the Enabling Act of 1889, as was most of the region. The settlement was actually made an official town in the late 1800s, before the civil war, by the Emerson family, who gave it their name. The family started out in the railroad industry, and grew from that into plantation owners. The entire town was originally founded as a small settlement, with lots of fields, as well as a mine, which is still in use today, which was originally worked by African slaves. Following the end of the American Civil War though, the African slaves left the town, leaving it to be worked by the townsfolk, who all became employees of the Emerson family right then. Over time, the settlement gradually turned into a more modern, though country, town, as the citizens pressured the Emersons to let them elect a mayor and a sheriff. Slowly but surely, the town started to better as traffic found its way to the town with truckers and roadies, all looking for a place to sleep between their home and their destination. Places of Interest Emerson is old, and has houses that are older than the Washington Monument. Currently, the town has around 700 residents who live in the town. The most noteable places to drink or eat are either Ellen Harvelle's Roadhouse and Momma's Diner, which is owned a friendly old woman, who is also the matriarch of the Brownly family, the only African American family still in the town. For groceries, there is just one market, Grocer Jim's, and if you want more specialties, you want to go to Mark's Pawn, which adamantely preaches that if he don't have it now, he will have it later. The town has a single church, which all of its religious residents go to, which excludes only a handful of people in the whole town, and the preacher, Paster Phillips, lives in a nice house just up the street from the church, itself.